


on your best behavior

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Post-Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, Remus typical stuff, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, dukeceit, idek how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit and Remus have a chat post-episode.





	on your best behavior

"_Remus!_"

Remus looks up as Deceit storms into his room, one glove inside out and his hat askew. He grins innocently, taking a sip from a steaming cup of human blood. Deceit wrinkles his nose and snaps his fingers, removing it.

"Yes, dearest?" Remus asks, his voice _oozing_ geniality.

"When I let you loose, I didn't expect you to _knock your brother out_ for most of the video!" Deceit exclaims. 

"It felt the right thing to do," Remus says, with a dainty shrug. "Besides, it's his own fault he was knocked out so long. _Logan_ sure wasn't affected." His mouth droops into a pout. Deceit shakes his head, but Remus can see the fondness in the gesture.

"Violence isn't the answer," Deceit scolds, settling down on the beanbag chair Remus keeps for him. It's one of the only things in Remus's room that doesn't end up covered in effluvia.

"Of course not," Remus says agreeably enough, then grins again. "But it's _an_ answer."

"You are impossible," Deceit says. Remus leans forward, until Deceit can smell the blood on his breath.

"I know," he says. "But you love me anyway!"

"You're lucky I do," Deceit grumbles. He sets his hat on a spare section of the beanbag and sighs.

"I'm sorry, Dee," Remus says, leaning forward and carding relatively clean fingers through Deceit's curls. "Maybe hitting him over the head was a _little_ too much."

"I suppose it meant you could have your say," Deceit acknowledges. "Of course, if they'd _listen_ to us in the _first_ place-"

"We impersonate them and hit them with maces," Remus says.

"You're right, that's _absolutely_ helping," Deceit says. "And don't think I missed you pulling everyone into your realm for your little ditty." Remus shrugs, unrepentant.

"Nothing happened," he says. "Nice song, right?"

"Yes, actually," Deceit says. "I was impressed how you worked in what I told you." Remus beams, the praise lighting his face up.

"Thank you," Remus says. He jumps up and plops down next to Deceit, on his own (unfortunately stained) chair, leaning his head on Deceit's shoulder.

"Doing videos takes forever," he says. "I don't know how you do it."

"I don't know, either," Deceit says. "But someone's got to look out for Thomas's self-interest."

"And someone else has to make him think about ass!" Remus exclaims. Deceit puts his head in his hands.

"Sure, Remus," he says, muffled. "That's exactly it."


End file.
